


逃避行

by bohemiajo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiajo/pseuds/bohemiajo





	逃避行

（1）行李箱  
项子笙恐怕是最后一个知道贺铮要进组的人。  
跟周天卓的高调宣布不同，贺铮只是简单地跟季染碰了个头，把合同签了。  
本来也并不是公司介绍的资源，选角导演直接通过女主角联系到了贺铮。  
女主尤真是电影学院在校学生，跟大多数循规蹈矩的同学不同，尤真从大一刚入学就签了工作室，此后大小戏约不断，对工作几乎来者不拒，还没毕业就积攒起不错的人气，有粉有黑，不缺话题度。  
贺铮认识她源于狐朋狗友搓的一个局，两人加了微信。尤真私下做派完全不符合清纯小花人设，三不五时会发几条语音撩骚，贺铮却对她兴趣缺缺。  
那个局上尤真酒喝得不凶，说话也相对矜持，贺铮却注意到她指甲微微泛黄，烟瘾想必不小。  
贺铮也听说了尤真对剧本不怎么挑剔，所以对她介绍来的角色第一反应是要拒绝。  
“哎，帅哥，这个角色真的挺适合你的，你就试试吧，我们组选角导演都他妈快要疯了。”既然暴露了本性，尤真也不藏着掖着，“原作漫画超有名的好吗，我网盘发你！”  
“不了吧，我不看漫画。”贺铮轻笑：“再说了，你一个女主都不看正版？”  
“哎呀这不是重点！关键是这角色人气可高了，我看粉丝都说是作者亲儿子，戏份不多，但时髦值超高，每次出场连画风都精致得跟主角俩小子格格不入……”  
“没兴趣，说了我不爱拍戏。”  
“你听我说完呀，作者盖章这个角色身高接近190，要有出尘的气场。找来试镜的几个要么是身高不达标，要么是傻大憨粗的体育男，好不容易谈下来一个吧，过了两天嫌片酬少又反悔了。”尤真在电话那头叹气，“这剧导演是我学长，真的挺重视这个项目的，他又玻璃心，怕被原作粉骂……”  
贺铮也被念得头疼：“行，我先看看。”

贺铮粗略翻了一遍《鹿鸣游》漫画，没想到原作确实已经聚集了不小的粉丝圈子，动画版和网剧居然在同步筹备。  
玄幻背景，尤真饰演的是女主叶秦周，与青梅竹马的男一男二为寻找上古密宝踏上旅程，一路见识各种奇珍异兽与世外高人。情节轻松搞笑，人设不乏亮点，只是作者明显对玩弄CP有着独到的趣味，叶秦周与两位发小都分别被盖章不可替代的一生密友，男一党和男二党三不五时就要撕个头破血流。  
再说，男一跟男二之间，看着也不大正常。  
贺铮与执行导演聊了几次。导演年轻时勤于钻研法国电影，以拍出《朱尔与吉姆》《戏梦巴黎》为毕生梦想，只是没几年梦想就被现实打败，穷得吃不起饭时被迫向青春玄幻网剧低头，谁知意外小火，越发在网剧路上一发不可收拾。  
导演自嘲：“我啊，老三人行爱好者了。”  
贺铮的角色叫涉川，确实讨巧，明眼人都能看出作者的偏爱，首先是盖章全剧最气质出尘的帅哥，亦正亦邪，半仙半妖，周旋于三人组中间，玩弄人心的一把好手。武力值也不俗，全篇不少打斗场景都是围绕他展开。  
贺铮回复导演：行，您不嫌弃，我就试试。

新专辑刚发不久周天卓就宣布进组，上星剧的男配，导演要求颇严，不允许私自请假，青年演员更是没有戏份也要在组学习。  
没有团队活动，团里其他几个人也在各自忙个人事业。贺铮歇了半个月，终于被季染念叨烦了，顺势接下了《鹿鸣游》的拍摄。  
收拾行李时，宿舍卧室门突然被推开了，一个人影嗖地闪进来，贺铮刚一抬头，那人就手脚麻利地把门反锁死了。

“估计全公司也就我不知道你要去拍戏吧。”项子笙靠在门边，似笑非笑。  
贺铮忙着给衣服分类打包：“染姐在微信工作群里说了下周日程安排，你没看？”  
“啊，有吗。”项子笙摸出手机，“哦，我把她屏蔽了。”  
“是工作群，不是季染。”贺铮无语，“再说哪有你这样屏蔽自己经纪人的。”  
“群也屏蔽了，一发几十条，烦死了。”  
“……那你错过重要信息怎么办。”  
“我设了个消息免打扰，再把他们置顶。”项子笙把手机递到他面前，“你看，这样清净多了，我想看手机信息时还能第一时间看到。”  
“真服了你。”贺铮接过他手机，把免打扰和置顶去掉，这时才注意到项子笙的微信备注。  
季染是“发钱的”，管哥是“和稀泥”，倒是其他工作人员都十分尊敬地备注了“吉他李老师”、“编舞老师Jason”等等。  
……真是符合他的臭脾气。  
往下滑了滑，才找到自己的微信，却没有留任何备注，只是“贺铮”两个字后面，有一个小小的强提醒标识。  
贺铮不由得嘴角上翘。  
“拿来。”项子笙突然反应过来，要抢手机，“偷看隐私你有病啊。”  
贺铮拿手机逗他，顺势揽着腰把人抱进怀里。  
12cm的身高差，刚好可以把人抱个满怀。贺铮把头搁在项子笙肩上：“你接下来什么打算？”  
项子笙犹豫了一下：“有两个工作，你帮我看看该接哪个。”  
“说说。”  
两个都是音乐类综艺，一个是常驻嘉宾邀请飞行嘉宾改编并合唱歌曲，算是前两年的热门音综，已经办到了第三季，热度大不如前，所以编导把脑筋动到了流量路线上，新一季的常驻中会唱歌的“歌手”寥寥无几。  
第二个是音乐制作类节目，相对小众，嘉宾要自己从作词、编曲、改编里挑选一项进行比拼，败者淘汰。  
“季染的口风，感觉我争取合唱的常驻难，飞行或许有戏，一个飞行嘉宾能出演四期左右，也不错了。第二个，唱游天地，我得去面试看看，心里没谱。”项子笙感觉贺铮在暧昧地用鼻尖摩挲他的脖颈，“问你正经的呢，去哪个。”  
贺铮也正经地回答：“哪个都没意思。”  
项子笙像被踩了尾巴一样，从他怀里挣脱开了。  
“要我说啊，你就该去个脱口秀类节目，上节目好好骂一骂我们这群讨厌鬼。”  
项子笙冷笑：“不了，我怕我忍不住说脏话。”  
贺铮揉了揉他的头发：“你还不好懂，你不就是想选第二个吗，去呗。”  
项子笙还想说什么，冷不防被贺铮捏住下巴吻了下来。  
唇齿交融的触感实在太好，项子笙不由自主地贴近他，加深这个吻。  
如此乖顺，予取予求的项子笙过分少见，当他按捺住自己野草般的不安分时，展露在贺铮面前的就是他天然甜蜜柔软的一面。贺铮咬着他的耳垂，呼吸越来越粗重。  
这是一天中最让人愉悦的时刻。  
“我要收拾不完行李了。”贺铮喘着粗气，解着项子笙的衣服，手上不停。  
“那就快点。”项子笙也硬了，身子被贺铮卡在臂膀和墙之间。  
“真想把你装行李箱里打包带走算了。”贺铮抵住他，沉醉于他的毫无保留中。

进了组，日子也并不好过。  
季染给贺铮配了个生活助理，是新人，每天除了为贺铮鞍前马后外，还要给季染汇报工作进度和情况，明目张胆的一枚眼线。  
事实上在秦山影视城，也确实没什么可以肆意出格的余地。贺铮先是跟形体老师做了几天练习，正式开始拍摄后便一刻清闲也没有过。赶上清早的戏份，更是天不亮就要起来做妆发。  
这样闭塞而单调的环境里，唯一可解闷的也就是剧组的俊男美女了。  
除了尤真，还有各色莺莺燕燕明里暗里的示好，难怪染姐格外看得紧。  
贺铮冷眼看着男一燕超跟一个客串女演员眉来眼去，在短短几天戏份里走完了从勾搭到分手的快餐剧情。女演员走时还不忘问燕超打听贺铮的微信。  
“剧组夫妻，都这样儿。”男二叫靳袁松，大大咧咧的山东男人。贺铮跟他聊了聊，才知道他居然是学计算机出身。  
“松哥怎么想到要进演艺圈的。”  
靳袁松淳朴一笑，“我啊，怕真当两年码农秃得救都救不回来。”他点了根烟，递了根给贺铮。  
“谢了松哥，不会抽烟。”  
靳袁松也不介意，对同为非科班出身的贺铮格外亲近，话匣子打开了就停不下来：“我跟我爸说，以后不学计算机了，想拍戏。他呢，心疼我，由着我闹，反正混不出来家里也能养我下半辈子。”  
贺铮来了兴致：“你爸没帮你走走圈内关系？”  
靳袁松失笑：“怎么可能不走，第一部剧就有我爸的投资，再后面我都能根据剧组的待遇，判断出我爸投了多少钱。”他神神秘秘地说：“都是拼爹，我这是靠亲爹，有些人靠的是干爹，那才厉害呢。”  
他往拍摄现场一努嘴，贺铮反应过来：“你说尤真？”  
“哪儿啊，是燕超。”  
看着贺铮瞪大的眼睛，靳袁松得意地咬着烟笑了起来。

（2）乌冬面  
拍摄日渐步入正轨，贺铮却越发感到无趣。  
也不知道项子笙面试过了没，到底接了哪个工作。  
贺铮犹豫了一下，想着要不要发个微信问问情况，打开微信页面，聊天记录里几乎都是自己的单项输出。  
“季染让我跟你说别忘了发节日祝福微博。”  
“03训练室，帮你预约好了。”  
“我点了红茶送到前台了，别乱喝冰的。”  
“洛神花园餐厅聚餐，晚上8点半。”  
……  
诸如此类的信息，项子笙一般都回以“嗯”和“好”等单字。  
当然偶尔也会有“老地方，房间号XXXX”，项子笙是不会回复的。  
“活得跟个助理似的。”贺铮自言自语，“真他妈是个自带加温功能的按摩棒。”  
手机在微信页面上滑着，突然碰到了语音通话键。拨出去时贺铮犹豫了一下，对方却已经迅速接了起来。  
“干嘛，怎么啦。”传来项子笙的声音，气喘吁吁的。  
贺铮四下环顾，找了个片场相对僻静的角落坐下，“在候场，下一场还得有几个小时才轮到我。你干嘛呢。”  
“我……跑步呢……”项子笙停下来，逐渐把气喘匀了，“正好戴着耳机，你电话就打进来了。”  
“嗯。”半个月没联系，贺铮一时间不知道该说些什么。  
沉默了一会儿，项子笙先开口了：“贺铮……”  
“什么？”  
“候场，是不是要穿着戏服啊……”  
“对，还带着妆，你想看吗。”贺铮压低声音：“我开视频？”  
对方主动切换到了视频通话，画面里出现了项子笙汗湿了的额头，刘海抓起来扎了个揪，支棱在头顶。  
贺铮也打开了视频。  
项子笙一瞬间觉得自己不认识贺铮了。  
涉川的造型是高束发髻，不戴冠，反而显得更加潇洒独特。因为戴了发套，化妆师特意把贺铮的眼角画得更吊，配合斜插入鬓的凌厉眉毛，整个面部越发妖异而锐利。他本身就生了极好的骨相，这副装扮下，实在无法忽视他天然俊朗而极具侵略性的气质。  
“怎么样。”贺铮笑着问。他脱了涉川的玄色戏服，不过里衣也是墨色。  
“头发……”项子笙沉默了很久，欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”贺铮拨弄了一下头发，几缕碎发散在额边，还有一绺长发垂到了耳际。  
“不好看，挺像非主流的。”  
一句话成功激怒贺铮，他好看的眉毛都立起来了。  
“本来就是嘛。”项子笙笑得放肆：“不过没事，挺还原的，原作就这么妖里妖气。”  
“哪里妖气了！”  
“还不妖？听说作者本来想画的就是蛇妖，现在还没改掉衣服上的鳞片设定呢。而且你这角色吧，武器居然是把伞，整天就知道撑把伞飞来飞去凹造型，你白娘子啊！”  
贺铮反而不气了。  
等项子笙阴阳怪气够了之后，他才笑眯眯地说：“阮阮……”  
对方从不清晰的通信画质里透出了一丝脸红：“干嘛？”  
“这么关心我，连原作都看了？了解得比我还多？”  
项子笙不说话了。  
倒是贺铮身后有个剧组执行导演路过：“小贺，你这跟谁视频呢。”  
贺铮笑得一脸灿烂：“我队友，项子笙。”  
“哦，那你们关系真的挺好啊。”  
贺铮笑着回了两句话，回过头来发现项子笙已经把视频挂了。  
他不甘心，又拨了回去。  
对方居然又接通了。

“阮阮，把视频打开。”  
项子笙打开视频，贺铮不知何时到了室内。  
“你这是在哪。”  
“剧组一个演员的房车，他在拍戏，借我休息。”贺铮拿起视频给他展示了一圈房车的环境。  
“什么关系，连房车都能借给你。”对面一瞬间语气变得很奇怪：“叫什么，哪个演员。”  
“靳袁松，我也刚认识不久，关系么，是挺不错。”  
贺铮玩味地笑笑。  
项子笙又过了好一会儿才开口：“这个靳什么，长得挺帅。”  
敢情这会儿是去搜靳袁松照片了。  
“是挺帅的。”他说。  
项子笙说：“还有事儿吗，没事我回宿舍了，挂了。”  
“有事，有事。”  
虽然是在房车里，贺铮还是有些紧张地四下望了望：“你想不想来探班？”  
项子笙瞪大了眼睛。

“哎，我说真的，你忙不忙，不忙就过来住几天吧。我在这里呆着快要憋死了。”贺铮抱怨。  
“忙倒是不忙，就是在等唱游天地的面试结果……”项子笙迟疑了一阵子才反应过来：“我为什么要去探班你啊！神经病！”  
“因为阮阮想我啊。”  
“滚你……”项子笙忍了很久，才没有把关于母亲的脏字儿说出口。  
“不是吗，阮阮不是刚才看到我穿戏服的样子，帅到说不出话吗？”  
“谢谢，挂了。”项子笙面无表情准备挂电话。  
“好好好，不是你想我，是我想你了，好吗。”贺铮声音里闷着笑：“我每天从早拍到晚，回到酒店倒头就睡，没有戏的时候又无事可做，想回上海看看你，导演还不许离组……”  
涉川高冷的造型毁于贺铮的撒娇。  
“阮阮不想我也没事，就让我想想你吧。”他轻声说。  
项子笙感觉自己像是听塞壬唱歌的水手，自己给自己蒙住眼睛走上甲板，义无反顾地往海里跳。  
“来嘛，要不你跟染姐报备一下，就说是炒CP的一环？”  
项子笙难以置信地抬头：“你他妈……你想打炮还要季染给你报销啊？”  
贺铮愣住：“我什么时候说要打……”  
“闭嘴吧！”项子笙脸和脖子全红了：“太远！晕车！不去！”

又拨过去几次，都被项子笙直接挂断。  
助理敲了敲房车的门：“铮哥，快到你了，去整理下妆发吧。”  
贺铮应道：“就来。”下房车之前，他给项子笙微信留了个言：  
“我住秦山酒店0716室，你想来的话告诉我。”  
往片场走的路上，他才隐隐觉得：这还真他妈像约炮信号啊。

项子笙并没有回复，当然也没有来敲他的房门。  
一连三天，都在集中拍摄贺铮的打斗戏份。还好他本身就有跆拳道的基础，简单的拳脚工夫稍加训练就能有模有样，只是涉川这角色不热衷近身搏斗，常常举着他那把伞远远飞离纷争中心，对三人组做壁上观，开开嘲讽。  
贺铮并不娇气，学习巴西柔术和跆拳道时他就颇能吃苦，体格也能扛得住网剧拍摄的魔鬼进度。但吊威亚的滋味实在不好受，贺铮回到酒店才发现大腿内侧被威亚勒得红肿，稍微碰一下就疼。这两天的剧情里还有他被靳袁松按在石崖的场景，贺铮第一次拍戏，没有太多保护意识，腰部撞在尖锐的石头上，疼得眼前发黑。  
“你怎么样，要不要跟导演说一下，休息几天？”尤真问。  
贺铮摇摇头，“没事，晚上回去按摩一下就行。”  
从片场出来，助理小于赶忙迎上来递了冰水和毛巾，冰得贺铮从牙根疼到太阳穴。  
“铮哥今天拍得怎么样。”  
贺铮知道他是出于完成经纪人的任务才问，没好气儿道：“好着呢，跟季染说我死不了。”  
这语气，倒是挺像从那个人口里说出来的。

回到酒店洗完澡，贺铮几乎是瞬间陷入了睡眠。  
不知睡了多久，他被渴醒了。摸着黑起来找解渴的东西，看了眼手机，还不到晚上11点。  
这一觉让他清醒了不少，腰部的疼痛也回来了。  
门口突然传来几不可闻的敲门声。他以为自己听错了，揉着腰正准备再次躺下，门口的人又小心地敲了两下。  
“谁？”贺铮慌忙问，一边披上睡衣走到门边。  
猫眼里，他看到了项子笙常戴的那顶丑帽子，下半张脸也严严实实被口罩遮住了。  
门一打开，项子笙一拳直接捶到他赤裸的胸上：“你他妈再不开我就走了！”  
贺铮因为这巨大的惊喜迎面扑来而露出了少有的不知所措：“你真的来了。”  
项子笙推开他往屋里走，随意地把帽子和口罩扔在桌上，还有一个便利店的塑料袋，袋子里露出的一角，分明是安全套。

贺铮极力让自己的视线不要那么露骨。项子笙却很坦诚地盯着他，反客为主地问：“不做吗？”  
“等一会儿。”贺铮口干舌燥。“这么晚，怎么突然过来了。”  
项子笙撇了撇嘴，“没什么，今天……刚好没事。”  
他顺从地被贺铮抱在怀里，卸去了一身的力气。贺铮按住项子笙的后颈，分开他的嘴唇。两个人都身体发热，贺铮是熟睡后的温度，项子笙身上却是带着夏天晚风的味道，潮湿的，燥热的。  
如同这个不知该在何时结束的吻。  
嘴唇微微分开的瞬间，贺铮看到项子笙直视的目光，他还是那样，接吻时也不闭眼。  
“阮阮。”  
“嗯。”  
“没什么，想叫叫你。”贺铮有很多问题，他决定亲完了再问。

“咕——“浓密而绵长的吻突然被不合时宜的响声破坏了气氛。项子笙有些不好意思地挣脱出贺铮的怀抱，“我饿了。”  
贺铮忙说：“我让小于给你点个外卖？”  
“不用了，我过来的时候买了些吃的。”他从便利店袋子里拿出一杯泡面，两个樱花虾饭团，还有他每日必喝的蔬菜汁。  
项子笙啃着冷饭团，贺铮给他泡面，一时间谁也没说话。也许是深夜的面香过于诱人，贺铮也觉得胃里有点空了。  
项子笙吸了两口面，恋恋不舍地推给他，“还是你吃吧，我晚上不该吃这种东西。”  
两人对面坐着，沉默地分食了一杯速食乌冬面，最后还是贺铮先开了口：“这么晚，你是怎么过来的？”  
项子笙眼神游移：“就……坐车啊。”  
他实在不愿意回忆这一路的经历。

（3）逃避行  
今天本应该是一个普通到毫无任何波澜的练习日，项子笙站在舞蹈房的窗前，被夏日午后过于晴朗的阳光搅得心烦意乱。  
手指在微信界面上滑来滑去，与贺铮的对话还停留在三天前，那句除了约炮看不出别的含义的留言。  
这到底算什么。  
“笙笙。”姜鸣躺在舞蹈房的地板上，衣服已经被汗湿透了，一副半死不活的样子，“帮我拿瓶水吧。”  
项子笙递给他一瓶水，靠着墙坐了下来。姜鸣连滚带爬地挨到他身边，也靠在墙边喘气：“今天不练了，累死累活为了啥。”  
“别挨我这么近，热。”  
姜鸣撇了撇嘴：“笙笙，你不开心。”  
项子笙意外地没有反驳，叫他：“小鸣。”  
“嗯，怎么啦？”  
“有没有什么事，会让你……”他一时间不知道该用什么词汇形容。  
“让我什么？”  
“大概是……郁闷吧，烦躁？我也说不清楚。”  
“有啊，那可多了。”姜鸣不知道从哪里摸出一包五毛钱的咪咪虾条，嘎吱嘎吱嚼了起来，“黑粉说我矮啦，说我话多没营养啦，还有说我舞蹈走位时挡着他们看天卓啦……呸，最气的就是说我插足你们真相CP，搞搞清楚，明明是我先来的……”  
“行了，别说这些……”  
“打游戏纯血非酋算不算？我氪了几大千都没抽到的卡被睿哥一发入魂，气得我马上把游戏卸了……唉算了，你不打游戏，体会不了我的心情。”  
项子笙说：“那你就说个我能懂的吧。”  
姜鸣想了想：“大概就是不能随心所欲地吃吧。明明也有好好在健身，可是稍微胖一点就有人截我黑图……这又不能怪我，我可以不吃饭，但不能不吃零食啊！尤其是垃圾食品，什么薯条炸鸡快乐水，就是我的生命之光欲望之火！上次好不容易回趟家，我妈买了一堆菜要给我做好吃的，问我想吃啥，我说麦当劳，差点没被她打断腿……”  
他把一包虾条吃得见了底，意犹未尽：“唉，这就是人生中最不幸的事吧，垃圾食品就是吃的时候极度快乐，可是快乐过后就是无穷的负担和麻烦，心累啊……”他注意到项子笙又盯着手机开始发愣：“你怎么了，笙笙？在等谁的信息？”  
“没谁。”项子笙慌乱地收起手机，小声嘟囔，“垃圾食品。”

他不知道自己是怎么走出练习室的，天已近傍晚，太阳还没放弃散发令人烦躁的热度，声声蝉鸣在仿佛凝固的空气中越发清晰。  
反应过来的时候，他已经坐在去往秦山的高铁上了，身上什么也没带，只拿着手机和身份证。  
“我这是干嘛啊。”他把脸埋在口罩里，闭上眼睛。  
上海到秦山并不远，但高铁到站后他才意识到，秦山市区到影视城还有几十公里的距离。项子笙硬着头皮在手机上搜索路线，高铁出站口人流涌动，一个高壮大汉扬着嗓门喊：“秦山影视城，上车了上车了啊。”  
项子笙盯着那辆中巴迟疑了一下，身后一群叽叽喳喳的女生涌了过来，把他撞了一个趔趄。他慌乱地把帽子又压低了一些。  
“真不敢相信，终于要去探班了！”  
“琴琴你抱好手幅，我去把应援物放车上。”  
“第一次探班的新人注意秩序，听后援会指挥知道吗。”  
“知道知道……”  
“一起拍个合影，我用站子官皮发出去。”  
“啊啊我终于要见到哥哥了！”  
……  
一波追星女孩上了车，中巴渐渐坐满，气氛里都是即将见到偶像的兴奋和活力。  
高壮大哥看项子笙站了半天不动，喊道：“小伙子，你要不要上车，我们准备走了。”  
“不，不了……”他逃也似地转身。  
最后项子笙还是选择了打车，直接去秦山影视城酒店。一路颠簸让他晕得难受，迷迷糊糊中他又在想：我这是干嘛啊。  
抵达酒店已经是晚上十点多，项子笙把车费转给司机，想再看一下贺铮发来的房间号，却发现手机没电了，变成了一块黑砖头。  
“我……操……”

“然后呢。”贺铮问。  
项子笙已经洗完了澡，穿着贺铮的睡衣，头发还湿着，正在浴室刷牙。贺铮像树袋熊一样黏糊地从后面抱着他，把项子笙卡在洗手池前，摸着他的腰。  
“痒……你起来。”项子笙推不动他，漱口完洗了个脸，清爽了不少。“当然是找地方充电了，还能怎么办……你们这里到底住了多少明星和粉丝啊，我在旁边便利店里充了5分钟电吧，进来好几拨追星女孩，吓死我了。”  
有个女孩的视线一直扫过来，仿佛想确定他是谁，从项子笙面前的货架反复路过四个来回。项子笙头皮发麻，低着头死死盯着面前的货架，装作突然对樱花虾饭团的营养成分很感兴趣的样子。  
好一会儿，叽叽喳喳的少女们才从便利店撤退。  
项子笙松了一口气，也感觉到了饿。  
他拿了些吃的，到柜台结账，目光却突然扫到柜台摆着的一排安全套上。  
“您好，饭团要加热吗？”  
“啊，不……不用。”项子笙整个人要烧起来了，深吸了两口气，以最小的动作幅度拿了一盒套。

两人又在浴室缠绵地亲了一会儿才躺到床上，项子笙从来不知道贺铮是这么喜欢接吻的人，也不知道他居然会仅仅满足于亲吻。  
贺铮仰躺着，项子笙趴在他胸口，被亲得微微喘气。  
“你怎么也不问问我过得怎么样。”贺铮说。  
“哦，那……你过得怎么样。”  
“敷衍。”贺铮用手指撸猫一般梳着他半干的头发，“我，还行吧。剧组的人还算是比较照顾我的，导演也教了一些东西，他说我进入状态挺快的，不像第一次拍戏……”  
“嗯。”项子笙心不在焉地听着，手指在贺铮胸前滑来滑去。两人身上散发着同样的洗发水和沐浴液味道，他却觉得贺铮身上比较好闻，像阳光晒过的干草。贺铮的体温也比他高，他把脸埋在贺铮的颈窝里，能感受到大动脉突突地跳动。  
“不过我还是喜欢不起来拍戏，头几天还挺有意思的，后面就越来越无聊。”贺铮叹了口气，感到项子笙在他身上像蛇一样往下滑，湿润的舌头含住了贺铮的乳尖。  
“嗯……”  
项子笙面颊潮红，认真地舔弄他，同时一只手摸摸索索往下，揉着贺铮被内裤包裹的硕大。  
“哎，这么骚？”贺铮轻笑：“刚一来，先跟我说说话嘛。”  
项子笙不满意被打断，“你说你的。”  
“你来的正是时候，明天没我的戏，我带你去片场看看，介绍些人给你认识？”贺铮说，“松哥，就是借我房车的人，一般有空我都是跟他聊天。女主你也知道吧，是她介绍我来拍戏的，当哥们儿不错，不过我对她没兴趣。对了，郭导你可以认识一下，他以前是拍MV的，这方面经验很丰富……嘶……”  
大腿上被威亚勒出来的伤还没好，疼得贺铮龇牙咧嘴。  
“怎么了？”项子笙坐起来。  
“腿上勒出几道印子，不碍事儿。”贺铮轻描淡写地说。  
项子笙扶起他的大腿想看个究竟。  
“哎宝贝儿，这姿势可有点危险。”不适应被人分开大腿，贺铮也坐了起来，想捉住项子笙不老实的手，起身时腰上又是一阵疼痛。  
“严重吗？”项子笙还在看他的腿。  
“没事。”贺铮咬牙，决定还是不说腰的事了，“阮阮，今天不做了，时间还长，你多待几天。”  
项子笙愣住了：“你不想做？”  
“今天不想。”他本来就没有一定要打炮的想法，项子笙的到来和那些缠绵滚烫的唇齿交缠已经让他十分满足。  
“好。”项子笙面无表情地从他身上下来，径直下了床。  
他脱了睡衣，开始往身上套T恤牛仔裤。  
“这么晚了你去哪。”贺铮察觉到了不对劲，也下了床。  
项子笙却激烈地甩开他：“不是不做吗，那我回去了。”

他看到贺铮的那一刻就想跟他上床。  
甚至在来的路上，他还在脑海里勾勒贺铮的身体，这是他除了自己之外最了解的身体。贺铮的宽肩、长腿、结实的臂膀，身上带着温度的荷尔蒙味道。  
就在刚才，他们还交叠在一起，磨蹭着索取彼此。现在他却说，不想做。  
项子笙还硬着，但已经完全从情欲中清醒了。他没办法面对这样的场面，只想赶紧逃走，哪怕现在的行为让这一切看起来更像是板上钉钉的送炮。  
所有的一时冲动和一厢情愿都在这一刻戛然而止，再待下去，他就要被前所未有的难堪吞噬了。  
贺铮皱起了眉：“你在闹什么？”  
“我闹什么？”项子笙慌乱地口不择言，“不是你想要，我他妈怎么会上赶着来给你操？！”  
“我没……”  
“行，都你说了算，叫我来又不做，耍我很好玩是吧？！”  
贺铮终于也怒了，声音都阴沉了起来：“你觉得我叫你来就是为了上床？”  
“不是吗，还能为什么？！”项子笙直视着他，不知哪来的勇气让他脱口而出，“贺铮，你不会是真的喜欢我吧？”

他的语气，仿佛是更希望听到否定的答案。  
到底该如何定义他们之间的关系，每当想起这个问题，都让贺铮一阵无措。他们之间开始得太过莫名其妙，也许带了一点好感，一点发现新玩具的趣味，一点做戏的愉悦，还有一点同情和不忍。  
但最怪异的是，他们还没弄明白所谓恋爱的情绪，就率先在身体交合上取得了共鸣。  
难堪的沉默后，是项子笙疲惫地声音：“行了，不用回答我。”  
他转身想走，贺铮冷冷地道，“太晚了，明天再说吧。”  
项子笙迟疑了一下，突然感觉到了手机震动，他看了一眼来电显示，慌了。  
“是季染。”  
“你接。”贺铮走到一边，“我不说话。”

“喂，笙笙，你怎么回事，一直不接电话？”  
“啊……我……”项子笙眼神游移，“刚刚没注意，手机没电了。”  
“我发的微信看到了吗？”  
“呃……”  
“你呀，”季染叹了口气，“跟你说一下，唱游天地的合同我帮你签好了。”她顿了顿，“你自己争点气，争取多留几集，这个项目虽然是第一季，但平台还是挺重视的，做好了说不定能火。”  
“……”  
“喂……笙笙，你在听吗？”  
“在，在。”项子笙终于找回了声音，“谢谢……染姐。”  
“别谢了，早点睡，明天早起我来接你。你不是一直说想跟谢老师聊一下编曲的事吗，他这次也在节目组，我帮你跟他约了个时间，进组前我带你去拜访一下……”

挂了电话，项子笙还沉浸在巨大的惊喜中不知所措。  
“怎么了？”贺铮问。  
“我，我要去见谢时元老师了……”他眼睛里闪烁着兴奋和难以置信，“谢老师！编曲界的大牛，我一直想跟他学习来着，没想到染姐帮我约到了！”  
“好好谢谢季染吧。”  
“嗯！”项子笙脱了力，靠在墙上，“明天一早要来接我，怎么办，我得赶紧回去……哦，6点半有高铁，那我早点打车去车站。”  
贺铮看了一眼时间，“你还能休息3个小时左右，别急着走了，躺一会儿吧。”

大床房的床尺寸不小，但确实不适合两个刚刚争吵后的人同时平躺。  
关了灯，气氛中那点情色旖旎早已消失殆尽，只剩难言的尴尬。项子笙缩在床边，背对着贺铮。极度的疲惫和兴奋同时袭来，他想睡，却又睡不着。  
贺铮也背对着他，没发出一丝声音。项子笙想看看他睡着了没有，但不敢动，两人中间隔着所谓的安全距离，他不想破坏。  
迷迷糊糊中，也不知道几点，背后那人像是终于忍不住一般，突然翻了个身，靠了过来。  
“你还想做吗？”是贺铮冷冷的声音。  
“啊……”他还不知该作何反应，就被贺铮拦腰地翻了过来，衣服也被粗暴地扯开了。  
“不是买了套吗，别浪费。”贺铮说。


End file.
